사랑사랑사랑
by Sparkly Boo
Summary: Goodbye, my love. Farewell, my love. Please be happy after leaving me, my love.


**Title: 사랑사랑사랑 / / Love Love Love  
**

**Summary: Goodbye, my love. Farewell, my love. Please be happy after leaving me, my love.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Naruto, bye.**

* * *

The invitation fell from his grasp, and Naruto peered at him curiously.

"Teme, are you alright?"

He could only manage a shaky nod as he continued to stare at the words on the wedding invitation in horror.

_My heart stops, my breath stops_

"Say, teme, what should we get her for her wedding?" the blond asked casually, flipping through a magazine.

"Hn," he replied numbly, averting his gaze from the magazine that exhibited smiling brides and grooms.

_You are leaving me_

"Do you think she'll like this?" he asked, holding up a set of baby clothes. "Or this?" Naruto held up a mobile. "I heard you put this on the crib and the baby falls asleep looki- Hey, teme! Where are you going? We have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei later!"

He could only watch helplessly as his best friend stomped off.

_I only loved you until my heart ached_

He glared as Kakashi and Naruto tried on different tuxedoes, only periodically mumbling incoherent words to their questions.

"Which one looked better on me, the white one or the black one?"

"Aa."

"See, I told you the black one was better, Kakashi-sensei! Even teme agrees."

_I was happy_

"I think the silver one looks best on you," Kakashi said thoughtfully, his visible eye crinkled in scrutiny as he held up tuxedo after tuxedo against the unwilling man.

"I don't care."

This was too surreal.

_Born as your man, I loved you indefinitely_

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto shouted as the three men entered the flower shop. Ino shouted a quick "Hey yourself!" back before going back to whispering to Tenten.

"What's up?" the blond asked, looking between the two giggling girls, confused.

"Look at the flower bouquet the two lovebirds ordered!" Ino shrieked, whipping out a majestic bouquet from behind the counter. Roses of every color were present, with the border being lavender. "I haven't even finished organzing half of it yet!"

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_That's enough, I'll try to hold back my tears_

"I heard he proposed to her on one knee!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down. "It's just like a fairytale!"

"And I heard he saved up a year's worth of money just so he could get her that big diamond ring," Tenten said, sighing. "I wish Neji were more like him."

He slammed down his tea on the table and left, leaving worried looks on everyone's faces.

_I was so happy because I loved you like crazy_

"Sakura-san is so lucky to be able to find her prince! Ahh, young love," an old lady gossiped with her friend as they bought groceries.

"Yeah, good thing she stopped pining after that dumb childhood crush of hers, or she'll still be-" she was cut short by the other grandma as he walked past briskly, glaring at them.

_I let go of you, who gave me the memory of love_

"Hey, teme, why did you stop answering your phone? I'm worried, you know!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the door. He knocked on it several times, but soon gave up and left, thinking his best friend wasn't home.

The lone Uchiha was slumped on the floor, backed up against the door, with his head in his hands.

_Goodbye, my love love love_

_Farewell, my love love love_

_Even though my overflowing tears soak my whole body_

_Now, goodbye goodbye goodbye_

The church bells rang, a distant echo in his ears.

Why was he here again?

This place wasn't suited for an avenger like himself, whose life revolved around killing.

This place was too bright, filled with smiling faces and laughter he knew he had already abandoned.

So why was he here?

"Hey, glad to see you could make it," Naruto said softly, his blue eyes filled with the pain and anguish he felt for his comrade.

The solemn male didn't reply. Instead, he only looked at the bride.

_Please be happy after leaving me_

Her cheerful face, her twinkling eyes, the way she smiled… He etched it all into his mind.

He could only watch as he walked up to the altar, one step at a time.

He could only watch.

Watch as his love left him.

_Step by step, you are getting farther away from me_

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said, followed with a silence.

Silently, quietly, he whispered,

"_I didn't know love because my heart was cold_

_But, thank you so much, now I know_

_That love is like this"_

He left, gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Teme, where are you going? The wedding isn't over yet!" Naruto hissed.

"Home."

_Rain soaks my whole body_

_I struggle to lift my head again and look at the sky_

_Thinking of you, the rain drops getting into my eyes_

_Replace the tears that I've been holding back again and again_

That voice… She knew that voice! Looking backwards, she saw the back of a dark-haired male leaving, with Naruto close after. Going on her tip toes, she tried to make out who he was, but to no avail.

"Sakura, is something the matter?" her husband-to-be asked, perplexed.

"Oh, no! Sorry, Lee. Just thought I saw someone I knew," she lied cheerfully, glancing backwards every so often.

_I silently pour myself a glass_

_Struggling to hold it up, I let out a sigh_

_Thinking of you, I take the glass and together I swallow_

_The tears that I've been holding back again and again_

"Rock Lee, do you take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"I do."

Cheers erupted from the crowd, but died down quickly to hear the rest of the wedding ceremony.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Rock Lee as your husband?"

"I…"

Lee looked at her expectantly.

"I…"

Hushed murmurs came from the crowd. What was she doing?

"I…"

The dark-haired male came into her mind again. Why couldn't she get his image out of her head?

"I…"

"I'm sorry!" She threw the bouquet down, and holding up the voluminous dress, she kicked off the heels and ran out the church.

There was a stunned silence before everyone went wild, screaming and hollering up a fit.

Where was the bride running off to?

Lee only looked at the bouquet wistfully.

"_Goodbye, my love. Farewell, my love. Please be happy after leaving me, my love_," he murmured, tears falling.

Paying no heed to the dazed looks she received as she ran barefoot down the road, she looked everywhere for him.

She saw him walking up ahead, and wanted to call out his name to stop him.

What was his name?

His name…

_My heart stops, my breath stops_

"S…"

_You are leaving me_

"Sa…"

_I only loved you until my heart ached_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_I was happy_

He turned around reflexively. That voice… It couldn't be.

It was.

_Born as your woman, I loved you indefinitely_

"Sakura!"

_I didn't know love because my heart was cold_

_But, thank you so much, now I know_

_That love is like this_

* * *

**A/N: The song is Love Love Love by FT Island.**

**Initally, I was going to make Sakura end up with Lee, but that was too heartbreaking for a major SasuSaku fangirl like me, so yeah.**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND.**


End file.
